A Dream
by becky69lu
Summary: Peridot was cold and unforgiving, being the one to escort Lapis to her new prison until they arrived back to Homeworld. As it seems though, in Lapis' dreams Peridot was warm and loving. Lapis wanted nothing more than for it to be real.
1. Chapter 1

"Just because I helped him you're doing this?!" Lapis screamed out.

A tall menacing figure coated in green didn't even flinch at Lapis' outburst, but instead continued tapping on the screen she commanded until a yellow force field separated them.

"The 'Steven' is a homeworld traitor, and you helped a traitor which makes you, Lapis Lazuli, a traitor. Can't help what you are." Peridot said in a calm but nasally voice. Her green eyes squinted at Lapis with a 'm' shaped frown taking on her features.

Lapis only scowled in response. Peridot rolled her eyes and her screen formed her fingers once again before she took off walking down the ships long corridor, her metallic limbs clanging loudly.

Lapis cowered into a corner of her new cell, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs. The tears refused to come out, but instead she felt numb. She succumbed to it, falling asleep like the rest of her body.

When she awoke she found her body was no longer in its numb state. It wasn't even sore from sleeping on a hard floor. Instead she felt light and rested. Her head which was originally resting against the wall was now resting on something warm and soft. Warm fingers ran through her short blue hair, combing it gently and lovingly. She picked up the sound of light music that was not too far from her, and a voice above her who was humming to the music quietly.

Lapis almost succumbed back to sleep, this setting making her feel beyond relaxed, and for some reason, loved. She felt where she was, was right.

She moved her head up a little bit to see where she was. A few feet in front of her was a screen that showed humans interacting with each other while a static melody played over it. Looking down a little, she was on a soft rectangular object, a hard wooden floor beneath the object. Her head as she noticed was lying on something much more warm and soft though. Her eyes wandered to the side of her head to see what it was.

It was a leg covered in green with a familiar diamond on it. She paid no mind. She was in a red room that had light pouring into it from beyond the walls. A voice interrupted her musings.

"Good morning Lapis. How'd you sleep?" The voice said this in an affectionate tone, that made Lapis' insides flutter. Although it was affectionate the voice was...familiar. It had a certain nasal to it that she knew all too well.

She quickly moved her head to look up, and above her was Peridot. She had on a very different expression from the last time she had seen her. Her eyes were half-lidded, a bright loopy smile taking over her features. Her eyes held such adoration it made Lapis forget how moments ago they held vices.

"G-good." Lapis said hesitantly. She wasn't sure what was going on, but the atmosphere she was in was too nice to complain about. "Good." Peridot agreed, leaning down to peck Lapis' cheek with her lips. Lapis had no idea what it meant, or even what it was but she still felt a blush rise to her cheeks in response.

Peridot let out a little chuckle that made Lapis' insides clench. How could a gem that was so monotone and unforgiving suddenly become..this? Lapis dared not question it, but instead welcomed it. Lapis who hadn't been shown affection in thousands of years decided how much she had been missing out on. She didn't want this moment to end. She wanted the atmosphere to stay how it was.

She noticed though that the longer she looked up at the gem who was giving her undivided attention and affection, everything became a blur.

Than a big jolt woke her up.

She looked around, noticing she was back on the ship in the cell she placed in awhile ago and everything sank.

For a moment, she had hope. She wrapped her arms around her legs and sat there refusing to fall back asleep. No longer was that dream a good one. It was a nightmare that showed her something Lapis could never have. Love. It was the worst kind of torture.


	2. Chapter 2

From that day on, Lapis started to appreciate her cell.

She started to appreciate the fact that she had plenty of time before the ship was scheduled to arrive at Earth, thus giving her plenty of time to sleep.

Well, not quite. She didn't care for sleep. She cared for the dreams that came with it.

Every time she dreamed it was about Peridot. She felt the same peace and love from the first time she dreamed. She would always be in the same place with the same version of Peridot.

She dreamed many things over that time involving Peridot. In once she was sitting in a hard metal shape with a screen in front of her displaying humans she had never recognized before.

Next to her was her short Peridot, sporting a bow tie on her neck. She was speaking to her about the people on the screen and she found herself agreeing even though she had no idea what to.

There was others quite silly like that, like one of them dancing to their own insane music. Another was of them running around in the rain while Lapis kept dropping water only on her, causing her to get irritated but she was still laughing. Some though were more serious, like Peridot comforting her telling her how everything is going to be okay and how much she loves her.

Some were even romantic, like them holding hands or cuddling. One in particular was of them mashing their mouths together causing Lapis to wake up panting. Every scene in her dreams were different but they all felt familiar, like they were all connected.

Never once did it occur to her that she was in love with this Peridot. She didn't want to dream just for this familiar place. She wanted to dream to feel the love and the trust radiating from Peridot.

She always felt the same loneliness and isolation once she woke up, but it would be okay, because she could just try to sleep again.

Lapis remembered one day when Peridot passed her cell she questioned why she was sleeping so much. Lapis sported a blush instead of replying, knowing it would just come out in a big stuttering mess.

In reality Peridot was nothing like the one from her dreams. She was angry, wound up, stressed, and stone cold. She didn't care about what happened to Lapis. To her Lapis was just another informant on a mission. Lapis was afraid this is what it would only ever be, which is why she dreamed as much as she could.

She had to start somewhere.


End file.
